This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The major focus of the institutional portion of the INBRE grant at Bowdoin College is improving the level of research training that Bowdoin offers to students. Support included stipends to allow students to pursue research full time during the summer, supplies to support functional genomics research in many labs, student travel to professional meetings, scientific speakers at Bowdoin, intensive laboratory work for students at the Mount Desert Island Biological Laboratory, and the purchase of electronic journal subscriptions to support research. The INBRE grant supported 5 undergraduate student researchers who engaged in intensive research with a faculty mentor at Bowdoin over the summer. During the academic year, the research of ten undergraduates is being supported with supply funds. In addition, the INBRE grant supported the travel of 5 students, four of whom co-authored poster presentations, to national conferences. Finally, the grant supported the salary of a graduated senior who is conducting research full time for a year after graduation as the junior biomedical researcher. This former student has submitted a paper based on her research, and continues to work actively in the lab. Additionally, she has presented her work at national and regional conferences. Other research training opportunities for students include intensive research training within the context of a course;30 students studied the functional genomics of nervous system regeneration at MDIBL, using a cricket model system. Research seminars by visiting scientists provided opportunities for undergraduates to learn about research being conducted elsewhere and to interact with scientists from different institutions.